A New Life
by Kirusuchinu
Summary: this is how Kakarotto's younger sisster falles in love T/K
1. Default Chapter

Title: A New Life.  
Author: Kirusuchinu Ranuchi  
e-mail: Akane2000_2004@yahoo.com  
  
Disclamer: I do now own Dragonball/ Z/ GT blah blah blah...  
  
I am not going to tell you anything about the fanfic I am wrighting. I'm not even going to tell you whose in it but one thing is shure is that it will be very ling.  
  
oh and uh there is a new character that you have never herd of.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok exactly one month ago Kiru (Kakarotto's long lost sisster) came to destroy Kakarotto because he killed radits, his own flesh and blood. and her mother told Kiru about Kakarotto with her last few moments of life so she went to earth to avenge Radit's Death and to kill kakarotto. so a year later she comes to earth and chalanges Kakarotto to a fight to the death, he Accepts and defeats her but does not kill her so she then goes to live in what she thought was a location nobody would ever find and now she has been living there for 9-10 months.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
it was 11:13pm and it was hot and cold at the same time. On the edge of a forest was a rock and there on the rock sat a girl she had long dark hair and her eyes where shut and sudenly she seid out loud to herself...  
  
"Will I ever find a mate?"  
  
The stars danced on her pale skin as her thy-lenth hair flew over her body as she sat there for a moment, then there was a figure right behind her, it felt familiar so she diddn't attack. She slowly stood and opend her eyes to find a very sereous look on her brother's face  
  
"Kakarotto." sead Kiru under her breath.  
  
"Hi Kiru-chan, hows it going?" seid a concernd Kakarotto  
  
"Hows what going?" seid Kiru  
  
"Life, the forest, our mother."  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"Bulma found a sample of your blood and we decided to find out a little more about you"  
  
"Who's Bulma?"seid a very confused Kiru  
  
"oh, bulma is a geneus"  
  
"whatever, what do you want."  
  
"I want you to come live with Chi-chi and I, we have enough food, and we can also spar together, we also have clean clothes that you can wear."  
  
"................sigh...........ok, i'l come live with you, but its not forever."  
  
"yay, c'mon you need to meet everybody." said an enthusiastic Kakarotto  
  
"Hey, how did you find me way out here in this forest, I lowerd my ki to make shure nobody would find me."  
  
"thats a secret, but youl find out later on."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
it was 11:31 when they got to Kakarotto's houce. after they landed, Kakarotto & Kiru went inside to see a very sleepy Chi-chi & Gohan, Kakarotto & Kiru snuck past them trying not to wake them up. They got to Kakarotto's closet where he had the usual blue shirt and orange jump suit with saiyan boots and the 10 lb wrist bands. Goku closed his eyes and turned around as Kiru took off her taterd and worn armer and put on the clothes her brother had put out for her. they fit her almost perfectly with her masculen chest and abdomin, but she was about 1/2 a foot shorter than him so they where a little big on her but not that big.  
  
"Thanks, my armer was getting old and worn."seid Kiru.  
  
"No problem, anything for my little sis."  
  
Kakarotto & Kiru left the room and started down the stairs completely forgeting about the sleeping Chi-chi & Gohan but not for long. When Kakarotto & Kiru got to the botom of the stairs Chi-chi & Gohan where siting on the coutch wide awake. Chi-chi shot a death glare at her husband then turned to Kiru and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hello, my name is Chi-chi, i am Goku's wife and this is Gohan, our first son and upsairs asleap is our other son Goten."  
  
"Who's Goku?" Asked Kiru  
  
"Oh, I forgot, everybody here on earth calles me Goku, but you can still call me Kakarotto if you want."  
  
"I think I'l just call you Kakarotto, your other name might confuse me what with Goku, Gohan, & Goten."  
  
"Ok, thats fine with me, oh and your not the only one who calles me Kakarotto, Prince Vegeta calles me Kakarotto to."  
  
"WHAT, P...PR...PRINCE...V...VE...VEGETA!?! he's alive and here on earth?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I havent told you that yet have I."  
  
"Whell back on namek when we where fighting Freeza, Freeza killed Vegeta, but back on earth all 7 Dragonballs where reunited and then we wished to revive everyone who died at the hands of Freeza and his gang. therefor Vegeta got wished back to life and he hasent died once since then.  
  
"Oh, so where is he now, i hope hey's not living in a forest somewhere in need of food."  
  
"Oh noway he is happily maried to Bulma and has one son."  
  
"Really, and Bulma is that geneus you mentiond, whatever a "geneus" is."  
  
just then Chi-chi got up to her feet and asked.  
  
"Are you hungry?"seid Chi-chi  
  
Kiru's eyes bulged at Chi-chi's question.  
  
"Are you really going to feed me, I tried to kill your Mate for betraying us, for killing our brother without even giving him a second chance, and from what ohji-san told me he also killed vegeta but i guess she was wrong?"  
  
"Yes of course I am, you are familly by blood and that is the most importiant thing of all that we keep you alive."  
  
"Ok, I am kinda hungry, I havent eaten in three dayse."  
  
At that Chi-chi marched into the kichen and started to cook a masive bufet because she knew her husband would want some to.  
  
The food was quickly inhaled by the two full blood Saiyajins. Afterwords Kiru was tired and wanted to sleep so her brother went and escourted his younger sisster to her room where she would be staying.  
  
"Thankyou Kakarotto."  
  
"no prob, us familly have to look out for each other."  
  
Goku than walked out of the room and went down the hall toards his room. Kiru shut the door with her ki and levitated into bead, it had bien over a year since she had slept in an actual bed.  
  
and then she thought about the question from earlyer that Kakarotto had almost herd.  
  
"Will I ever find my mate?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes, will she ever find a mate? I have allredy made the next chapter and it is so funny and it is not as it seems. Stay tuned for the next exiteing chapter of "A New Life". 


	2. A New Life chapter 2

Title: A New Life  
Author: Kirusuchinu Ranuchi  
e-mail: Akane2000_2004@yahoo.com  
  
So how did you like the first one, I worked really hard on it and for your information my nickname is Kiru so the Kiru from this story is actualy me I'm just Kakarotto's sisster and i thought it would be really Kakooi. I hope you read the next eiting chapter in "A New Life".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
the next morning Kiru woke up at the same time as Chi-chi, Kakarotto had woken up 3 hours earlyer and went to spar with Vegeta in the gravity room, Kakarotto tried as he might to wake his sleeping younger sisster to ask if she wanted to come but she did not wake up, Kiru diddn't get mutch sleep ofer the past 10 months (seeing as she slept on an oddly shaped rock in a forest). She woke up and walked down the stairs and her nose twiched as the smell of Backon filled the air around her, she walked into the kichen and saw Chi-chi eating breakfast with Goten (he is now 3 months old and trunks is almost 9 months, and Kanoe is a new character but she is the same age as Trunks). Chi-chi looked up from where she was "feading" Goten and looked at Kiru and started laughing.  
  
"Whats to funny, weakling, do I make you laugh?"Kiru's eyes flashed with anger  
  
"no, your hair, feel it."  
  
Kiru did as Chi-chi instructed and lifted her hand up slowly to feel her hair. It was in tangles, her hair was a disaster.  
  
"Sit."Chi-chi sead while pointing to the chair across the table.  
  
Kiru sat down and Chi-chi got up and grabed a hairbrush. Once the knotes where out Kiru's Hair was silky soft and Chi-chi decided to have some fun. When Chi-chi was done with Kiru's hair it looked somewhat like Chi-chi's, she had 2 long strands of hair infront of her and instead of a bun, Chi-chi put it up in a half ponytail. and for that moment Kiru looked so cute, Kiru stood up and looked at her self in the mirror in the livingroom, Chi-chi smiled sweetly as Kiru's face did not have any emotion in it, she was so mutch like Vegeta in so many wayse, you could never se any emotion in her face not even anger she allwayse had a plain and sereouse face just then her older brother Kakarotto walked in the door and he brought company with him. Yamcha, Master Roshi, Tien, Launch, Choutzu, and Picollo walked in the door.  
  
"Hello Kakarotto, your mate changed my hair."  
  
"Oh, it looks very nice, you look a lot like Chi-chi."  
  
"Yeah, Thanks."  
  
"Oh Kiru-chan, I would like you to meat my friends, Yamcha."  
  
"Hi" Yamcha sead seductively, Kiru Snarled at him and mumbled sompthing that sounded like "Weakling humans."  
  
"And this is Master Roshi."  
  
Master Roshi also started to hit on her, Kiru got a Ki blast ready and fired at Master Roshi, It was just small enoughf to just paralise him for about an hour.  
  
"If ANYONE tries to hit on me again, youl get a lot worst fate than the old guy." Kiru Treatend  
  
"And this is Tien."  
  
"Hi" Tien sead as he held Launch's hand to make shure Kiru diddn't think he was hiting on her.  
  
"And thats Tien's Girlfriend Launch.  
  
"Hello, nice to meat you." Launch chimed and waved to Kiru with her free hand.  
  
"Hello, I'm Choutzu." He introduced himself  
  
Kiru simply sead hi in responce.  
  
"And This is Picollo."  
  
picollo diddn't say anything. Kiru could allready tell she was going to like picollo and the silence he kept.  
  
Kiru sudenly turned to yamcha and asked...  
  
"are you just going to stare at me, or did you forget that you came to see the half sayajin brat."  
  
Yamcha snaped out of his gase and went to go see Goten & Chi-chi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 Hours later everybody had left except Yamcha, he found every excuse to stay neer Kiru. he thought she was so Beautiful and she looked so mutch like Kakarotto, you could definetly tell they where brother & sisster.  
  
"Leave me alone." Sead Kiru, Yamcha was sitting right next to her, playing with Goten.  
  
"I thought you might like to play with your second nephew."  
  
Kiru got up slowly and started walking twoards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Asked Kakarotto.  
  
"None of your busnes,Kakarotto."  
  
and with that, Kiru walked out the door and flew off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Where is Kiru going? What thoughts is she pondering in her head? Find out in the next exiteing chapter of "A New Life". 


	3. A New Life chapter 3

Title: A New Life  
Author: Kirusuchinu Ranuchi  
  
I am pleased to anounce that the third chapter is now up and new and exiteing events will take place in this next chapter I really hope you enjoy it, in the last chapter Kiru met some of the z fighters and of course Master Roshi and Yamcha tryed Hitting on poor, inocent, 29 year old Kiru ( I am very sorry to all you loyal Yamcha fans, it was just a funny idea that I made up at like 3 am ) so please read this next chapter because I worked really hard on it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kiru landed in an open field that she had found while she & Kakarotto where flying to his houce the preveouse night and there where several little ponds and a stream conecting them it was behind a giant hill outside of west city, she diddn't know why but she felt like this was a good place to go where nobody would find her ( Not even her brother, Kakarotto ).  
  
"that stupid Baka." sead Kiru  
  
"Why am I still thinking about that bumb weakling human?"  
  
she imediately stoped thinking about him and started to think about her other, former life before she even knew about Kakarotto.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 hours later Kiru decided to go back, maybe Yamcha was gone by now it was not about 4:13 when she got back to the houce and she was right, Yamcha had left a very short time after she did and in that 2 hour period of time Kakarotto had called bulma to tell her that Kiru was now living with them. Bulma went frantic when she herd and decided to invite everybody over for dinner to welcome Kiru to the z team.  
  
"where going to bulma's houce for dinner." sead Goku.  
  
"How are we ever gona tell Kiru-chan?" asked Chi-chi.  
  
"Tell me what?"asked Kiru.  
  
at that moment Kiru walked in.  
  
"Where have you bien for the past 2 hours?" Kakarotto scolded his younger sisster.  
  
"Dont change the subject, I asked you a Question, tell me what?" yelled Kiru.  
  
The anger in Kiru's eyes was growing rapedly.  
  
"We are ALL going to Bulma's houce for dinner tonight." Chi-chi yelled over the fighting Siblings.  
  
"Fine, but its only because i can't cook." groweld Kiru  
  
"oh and Kiru, your gona need some new clothes." sead Kakarotto  
  
"Like what?" Asked Kiru.  
  
"Like a dress." Responded Chi-chi and Kakarotto in unison   
  
"What, no, I'm not going to wear a dress."Hissed Kiru  
  
"YES, you are." Screamed Chi-chi  
  
"OK, but those perverts from earlyer today better not hit on me again, or all there going to be is a pile of dust in a chair."  
  
Kakarotto knew Kiru was refering to Yamcha & Master Roshi and he hoped that for both there sakes that they diddn't hit on her tonight.  
  
"ok, I promace, I'l keep an eye on them." Sead Kakarotto.  
  
Chi-chi got up from where she was sitting on the couch and lead Kiru to her extensive wardrobe. Kiru was mutch better bult than Chi-chi so she found one of her biggest dresses and it fit Kiru perfectly. It had spagety straps that laced down her Muscular back, the dress was a lite turquise and she wore Turquoise strappy shoose, Kiru looked stunning and it was time to go.  
  
"KAKAROTTO, are you ready yet?" Yelled Kiru.  
  
"Yes, c'mon Gohan!" Yelled Kakarotto  
  
The teenager walked down the stairs in his black pants and a blue sleaveless shirt with Goten in his arms, he was wearing sky blue overalls with a black monkey T-shirt, with little black tenys and white socks.  
  
"Hey can we fly over there." Asked Kakarotto  
  
".............sigh............ok."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
Kakarotto wraped his arm aroun hs mate's waist and pulled her twards him and hoverd an inch or two above the ground and in responce Chi-chi wraped her arms around Kakarotto's neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Ewwwwww, MOM, DAD, get a room, Kiru, Goten, & I are still standing wright here." Yelled Gohan  
  
and with that they all started flying twoards Capsule corp. and Kiru's big surprise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What is Kiru's big surprise, Will Kiru find what she wants, will she like her surprise? find out in the next exciting chapter of "A New Life". 


	4. A New Life chapter 4

Title: A New Life  
Author: Kirusuchinu Ranuchi  
  
A. N: ok Chapter 4 is finally up and this chapter is very exiting, I wrote this Author's Note after completeng wrighting the forth chapter so I know exactly what's going to hapen in this chapter. I am exited for what hapens in this chapter, so have fun and read chapter 4 of "A New Life"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
They arrived at capsule 13 min. later, they ran in to Picollo and Dende on the way, and to Kiru's intrest Yamcha wssen't with them, they all went up to the door and Kiru knocked, Bulma Imediately opened the door and shocked Kiru.  
  
"Oh, so you must be Kiru, you diddn't have to dress up." sead Bulma as she squeezed Kiru in a hug as tight as she could.  
  
"yes I did." Kiru growled and Bulma let go.  
  
"Were just waiting for Krillin, 18, Master Roshi, and Yamcha."  
  
when Bulma mentioned Yamcha Kiru's eyes flushed with anger, you could see her eyes growing red, thats when vegeta noticed and walked up to Kiru. Vegeta was holding Trunks in his arms. Trunks was wearing little dark blue overalls and a white t-shirt.  
  
"Who is that, woman?" Asked Vegeta  
  
"Oh I guess you don't know Kiru than, She's my sisster, I could understand if you couldn't tell, She acts exactly like you Vegeta." Sead Kakarotto  
  
They all walked into the living room and Kiru instantly rememberd all the people she had allready met befor. Tien and Launch where cuddled up on the couch with Choutzu floating in mid air near by and Picollo & Dende started to walk twoards little baby trunks and vegeta and sudenly someone knocked on the door.  
  
"It must be Those Two weak earthlings that hit on me earlyer." Kiru thought  
  
shure to Kiru's words Yamcha & master Roshi walked in the room and they both headed twards Kiru to chat and hit on her but Kakarotto stoped them on the way to have a little chat.  
  
"Hey guys, don't hit on Kiru, ok?" asked Kakarotto  
  
"But Goku, why not, she is a single sexy fox." Asked Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha sead that last statement very loudly so everybody body could hear them includeing Kiru, she started to power up almost Instantly and her hair went from black to golden yellow, she had an aura aroud her that lit the room and everybody just watch in shock at the birth of the new super saiyajin. Kakarotto started to read her thoughts and shure enough he found out Why she was smirking.  
  
"Kakarotto, Stop reading my thoughts." Kiru Sead Telipathicly, Kakarotto Nod'ed and turned to Stuned Expretions on Yamcha & Master Roshi's faces.  
  
"That is why yamcha, she is so powerfull, she allmost beat me in battle when we last fought allmost 10 months ago, she could very easilly send even Vegeta to the next dimention if she wanted to." sead Kakarotto as Kiru Powerd down to her normal state and plunked herself on the couch.  
  
"Ok, we wouln't hit on her anymore." Sead Master Roshi & Yamcha in unison and then in walk Krillin & 18.  
  
"Oh, Hello Krillin, hello 18, how are you?" Asked Bulma.  
  
"oh where doing just fine, whens dinner?" asked Krillin.  
  
"I don't know, let me check."   
  
Bulma walked into the kichen to check and Krillin had finally noticed Picollo in one corner Meditating with Dende, Vegeta was sitting in a big arm chair with baby Trunks half asleap in his arms, Then he turned to see Chi-chi heading into the kichen to give Bulma a hand, and her darling of a husband talking to Tien, Chaotzu, Launch, & Yamcha then he saw Roshi, paralised on the floor nest to his girlfriend, 18  
  
"That'l teach thit old perverted basterd to hit on my Girlfriend."   
  
Krillin let his eyes drift to a girl on the couch in the living room, her legs and arms wher crosed and she had a Vegeta like expretion on her face with the normal like scowl with Vegeta's smirk, she was staring and 18 and a parelised Roshi on the floor, Krillin slowly approched to strike a conversation.  
  
"Hi, my name is Krillin, whats your's?"  
  
"Kiru."  
  
"Are you related to Vegeta?  
  
"No, I'm Kakarotto's sisster."  
  
"Your related to Goku? I would have never guesed, you look so mutch like vegeta."  
  
"I get that a lot, now go away Crome dome." Krillin left to go talk to Yamcha & the others so Kiru sat in silence once again but her thoughs where desrupted by another person calling her name, it was her prince, Vegeta, she got up and started to walk twards him, siting in his chair with the now fully asleap infant Trunks in his arms.  
  
"Are you shure your related to Kakarotto and not me?" Asked Vegeta.  
  
"For the last time, YES."  
  
"Then why do you act so mutch like me?"  
  
"Because I do, and besides I know anoth saiyajin who acts like Kakarotto but is not rellated to him at all."  
  
"How do you know she's not related to you?"  
  
"Because she's related to you."  
  
"DINNER'S READY."Yelled Bulma over the music, then everybody started to sit at the table but stoped to look look at the door  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Who is this other saiyajin that is related to vegeta? Who is at the door? Find out in the next exiting chapter of "A New Life." 


	5. A New Life chapter 5

Title: A New life  
Author: Kirusuchinu Ranuchi  
  
Hello again thankyou for beying so polite in reading this far of my very first Fanfic, You Trunks fans are really gona like this chapter, and this is really the first apperance of Kiru's surprise ( Wink...Wink...Hint...Hint...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Bulma rose from her seat to answer the door and did a head count to make shure everybody was here, everybody was here and bulma slowly approched the door to wellcome the anticipating people at the door, it was Mirai Trunks, Chi-chi, & Bulma.  
  
"WOW, shat an amazing surprise."  
  
"Hi Bulma." seid the mirai Bulma.  
  
Everybody rose to greet the 3 mirai guests, except for Picollo, Vegeta, & Kiru.  
  
"LETS EAT!" Bulma yelled over the roaring croud, they all sat down once again to eat the masive dinner that Bulma had prepared single handedly. on one side of the table was little goten in his high chair,then Gohan, Chi-chi, Kakarotto, Kiru, Mirai Trunks, mirai Bulma, Vegeta, Bulma, then baby trunks at the end of the table, then across the table from baby trunks was Dende, Picollo, Cahotzu, Tien, Launch, Yamcha, Master Roshi, mirai Chi-chi, Krillin, then at the end of the table was 18.  
  
"Can we eat now?" asked Kiru.  
  
"Yes Kiru-chan, we can eat now." seid her older brother and with that they all started to chow down on the giant Turkey that was in the middle of the table, every once in a while when Kiru reached for more food Yamcha would delibrately brush hands with Kiru so she would notice him.  
  
"So Trunks, why did all of you come back to this time line?"  
  
"whell to be perfectly honest, there is a new enemy in our timeline."  
  
"Really? What does she look like?" asked Bulma.  
  
"She lookes like her." Mirai Trunks was looking streat at Kiru, into those deep, cole black eyes, and Kiru desided that it was time to find out a little more about the new enemy in Mirai Trunk's time line.  
  
"Tell me Trunks, did she go by the name Chiru?" asked Kiru.  
  
"I don't know, but she keepes asking where Vegeta is."  
  
"Was her hair shorter than mine, about waiste lenth?"  
  
"Yeah, do you know her?"asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes as a mater of fact i do."  
  
"How?" Asked Bulma  
  
"Where do you think i got this ring from?" Kiru was holding up her left hand revealing a ring with a white stone in the middle, everyone got a good look at it and stared in amaizment.  
  
"You mean to tell me my new enemy is your best friend?" asked Trunks  
  
"Yeah." Tears started to flood Kiru's eyes and Kakarotto wraped her in his arms and she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"This Chiru girl that you speak of, does she have any brothers?" asked Vegeta  
  
"Yes, you are her only brother that I know of." seid a sobing Kiru, everybody looked at Kiru & Vegeta in shock, Yamcha took this as his chance and he grabed Kiru's hand in a comforting sort of way, Kiru stoped crying and looked at Yamcha and pulled away from Yamcha's grasp and Kiru raised her right hand and Yamcha got up and started to run for the stairs but triped on just about everything there was to trip on.  
  
"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, AM I UNDERSTOOD!?!" Yelled Kiru, her eyes where like fire, enraged by anger & hatred.  
  
"KIRU-CHAN, STOP!" Yelled Kakarotto, Kiru diddn't lisen and started to form a ki blast in her hand.  
  
"MIRAI TRUNKS, STOP HER!" Yelled Kakarotto, Trunks grabed her arm and pind it behind her, she rose her other hand to fire at Yamcha while he was running up the stairs but Kakarotto grabed it and squeezed it.  
  
"LET GO OF ME KAKAROTTO!" Kiru yelled at the top of her lungs and with that she went super saiyajin again and flared her ki, Mirai Trunks was startled and he let his guard down just for a second and that was all she needed to get loose and blasted through the roof out of Capsule Corp. it was now dark and it started to rain, Kiru's nice dress was now soaked and half of it was torn off from her eruption of power at dinner, the long flowing skirt was now knee lenth and in sreads, and one of the strapes was torn off half way showing the bra that Chi-chi had given her, it was white, she flew over to her mountian top in a mater of seconds and landed in the valey below.  
  
~~~~~Valey~~~~~  
  
"God dam that Kakarotto, why wouldn't he let me shoot that weak human baka?" Kiru started to form a ki blast and fired it at one of the trees that surounded her valey of solotude.  
  
~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~  
  
"Yamcha, diddn't I tell you not to hit on her?" asked Kakarotto  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"No buts, the next time you try a stunt like that I'm gona let her blast you." Yelled a very angry Kakarotto  
  
"Who is gona go get her?" asked Chi-chi.  
  
"Knowbody, she'll come back when she feels like it." seid Kakarotto  
  
at that everybody started to go home and Mirai Trunks, Mirai Chi-chi, & Mirai Bulma all stayed at Capsule Corp. for the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was now 12:13 and it was dark in the room at Casule Corp, it had just stoped raining. Mirai Trunks was lying in bed, wide awake, he couldn't stop thinking about Kiru, how she looked and acted exactly like Vegeta in every way, but wasn't related to him at all.  
  
"Thats it, I can't take it anymore, I'm gona go find her right now." Mirai Trunks got out of bed and walked over to his desk and wrote a note for his mom and left it on his pillow so she would see it, then Mirai Trunks walked over to the window and opened it and started to search for her ki but she was obviousely trying to hide it. But that diddn't stop him, he started to focus even more, she couldn't have bien in the city, she diddn't like crouds and noise so he flew out the window to search for any place she would be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After an hour of searching he finally found her in a valey behind a mountian, she was sitting next to a stream running her fingers through the crystal clear water. Trunks could see her dress was torn, but she wasn't cold, Trunks levitated 3 inches from the ground and started to approcher slowly but the scilence was broken.  
  
"What do you want?"asked Kiru  
  
"You." Responded Trunks, Kiru got to her feet and started to levitate twards Mirai Trunks until their faces where just inches apart, and it started to rain again.  
  
"Why me?" Asked Kiru.  
  
"Because I know how mutch you miss Chiru, and I'm giving you another chance to see her." Seid Trunks as he looked into her cole black eyes, Kiru had started to cry and Mirai Trunks rose his hand to wipe away the tears cascateing down her pale cheek, Kiru dove into his muscular Chest and he held her in a tight embrace as he flared his ki to protect them from the rain, she flared her ki in responce and Trunks slowly lifted his hand to her chin and brought her face closer to his and her lips presed against his in the sharing of their first kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WOW what is going on beatween Kiru & Mirai Trunks? is Kiru going back with Mirai Trunks to his timeline to see Chiru once again? find out in the next exiting chapter of "A New Life." 


End file.
